


Suatu Hari Pada Terang Bulan

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating followed by chaperone
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: Draco dan Luna dan kencan yang dibuntuti lima chaperone.-----------------------------------





	Suatu Hari Pada Terang Bulan

"Luna! Mau minum kopi? Denganku, besok siang? Di La Forge? Sebagai teman?"

Draco merah padam ketika sadar betapa tak karuan kata-katanya. Memalukan. Dan kenapa harus pakai embel-embel 'sebagai teman' segala!

Keinginan Draco untuk mengubur diri sirna kala Luna tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku mau minum kopi, denganmu besok siang, di La Forge, sebagai teman."

Wajah Draco semringah. Peduli amat pada embel-embel 'sebagai teman', yang penting misi sukses!

*

Draco masih mengawang-awang hingga tak sadar tengah dikuntit. Tahupun sudah terlambat. Di sebuah gang sepi di belakang Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, ia dipojokkan. Lima orang tukang bully, atau dalam kata lain, Chaperone-nya Luna.

Searah jarum jam, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley dan Harry Potter, mengepungnya. Tangan bersedekap, berkacak pinggang, menyeringai bengis, persis jawara kampung.

Draco berkeringat dingin.

"Mau apa kalian?" tuntutnya. "Ayahku akan mendengar tentang ini!"

"Pastinya, Malfoy," jawab Ron. "Tapi lama setelah kau babak belur."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan!" protes Draco. Tidak, dia tidak merengek.

"Kenapa kau mencari Luna?" tanya Harry, tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Cuma mengajaknya minum kopi ..."

"Lalu?" Hermione menyambar.

"... mungkin sekalian nonton di bioskop ..."

"Lalu??" Ginny mengintimidasi.

"... jalan-jalan ke taman kota ..."

"Lalu???" seru Neville.

"Bukan urusan kalian!" cicit Draco terdesak.

Geng Pagar Betis Luna itu mendelik curiga padanya. Hermione bahkan mendekat dan merangkul pundak Draco. Walau lebih tinggi, Draco seketika menciut hingga tinggal separo.

"Malfoy."

"I-iya, Granger."

"Kau pasti tahu kan, Luna itu kesayangan kami."

"I-iya, Granger."

"Dia itu polos dan murni, dan segala yang manis juga kebaikan yang pernah ada."

"I-iya, Granger."

"Tentunya kita takkan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padanya, kan?"

"Te-tentu saja, Granger."

Hermione tersenyum lebar. Namun wajahnya menggelap, dan rambutnya makin mengembang bak bolu kelebihan ragi. Di mata Draco ia mirip monster Medusa.

"Tikus berbulu pirang platina, pernah dengar, Malfoy?"

"Me-memangnya ada, Granger...?"

"Belum ada. Tapi, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Luna, akan ada satu." Hermione menepuk-nepuk bahu Draco dengan penuh arti.

Lima makhluk mengerikan itu kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan Draco yang lemas memeluk tiang lampu.

*

Sambil lalu Draco mengecek bayangannya di jendela kafe. Three piece suit tersetrika licin dalam nuansa biru navy, mode paling mutakhir keluaran Madam Malkin's. Rambut tersisir rapi dan stylish ala gentlemen. Ia mengangguk puas, dan melihat sekilas warna-warni mencolok terpantul dari kaca. Menoleh, tampaklah olehnya Luna melambaikan tangan dari seberang jalan.

Rambut pirang gadis itu sepanjang dan seberantakan biasanya, namun kali ini dihiasi mahkota bunga rumput dan daisy. Ia memakai gaun baby doll selutut berbahan denim dua warna, dan celana komprang digulung sebetis -celana komprang!- dan sepatu semi boots coklat hazel. Mata Draco berkedut-kedut melihatnya.

Kedutan di matanya kian menjadi-jadi menyadari lima penguntit membayangi Luna. Neville, menyaru sebagai kakek-kakek bungkuk dengan jaket kotak-kotak. Harry dan Hermione, dalam samaran pasangan suami istri tambun dengan setelan garis-garis. Lalu Ron dan Ginny, sebagai kembar gadis -Ron! Jadi anak gadis! Dengan badan sebegitu tinggi!- dalam gaun marun berbunga-bunga.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Luna tersenyum riang.

Draco menyeka keringat dinginnya. "Sama sekali tidak!" Merasakan lima pasang tatapan mengebor dari kejauhan, ia memaksakan senyum, sampai giginya kering.

*

Kencan dengan Pansy Parkinson, itu berarti Draco-lah yang harus membayar uang makan. Rugi lahir batin, sudah uang habis -for God sake, gadis itu makan seperti Hantu Lapar!- capek hati pula. Pansy cuma berminat membicarakan gosip, dirinya sendiri, dan mode baju terbaru.

Astoria Greengrass jauh lebih mending. Lebih sedap dipandang, memiliki topik pembicaraan yang lebih berbobot, dan tak keberatan mentraktir makan satu atau dua kali. Tapi Draco juga merasa tertekan melewatkan waktu bersamanya. Pernah suatu kali mereka makan bersama di kediaman Greengrass, dan Draco bersin tanpa sengaja. Cuma begitu saja, Astoria dan keluarganya sudah memandanginya seolah ia lumpur busuk yang menempel di ujung sepatu mereka. Seolah bersin adalah dosa besar yang tak tertebus.

Bersama Luna ... jauh lebih menyenangkan. Lebih bebas. Draco bisa minum latte sebanyak yang ia suka tanpa perlu takut kemaskulinannya terkikis -Pansy percaya lelaki sejati cuma minum kopi pekat tanpa gula- atau makan pie strawberry tanpa khawatir pandangan mencela orang -Astoria memadupadankan makanan seperti ia mencocokkan baju. Stilletto hanya boleh dengan gaun ketat selutut. Kopi hanya boleh dinikmati dengan croissant panas yang dibelah dua dan diberi sedikit mentega-. Belum lagi Luna melihat segala sesuatu dengan cara berbeda. Hal biasa, sehari-sehari, melalui pandangan Luna bisa berubah menjadi hal yang sama sekali baru. Draco tak bosan-bosan mendengar celotehannya.

Bonus, cuma Luna yang punya Lima Chaperone dengan hawa membunuh menguar. Cukup memacu adrenalin. Draco tak keberatan. Toh ia cuma dipelototi, bukan digelandang keluar arena.

*

Sehabis makan siang yang memuaskan, kencan lanjut ke bioskop. Draco tak pernah menonton film muggle -Les Fabuleux Destine De Amelie Poulain, atau Amelie- tapi karena Luna yang menyarankan, ia merasa tak ada salahnya mencoba.

Yang mengganggu cuma Lima Chaperone pem-bully. Neville, Ron, dan Ginny, memposisikan diri di belakang kursi Draco dan Luna. Sementara Harry duduk pas di samping Draco, dengan Hermione di sisinya. Pura-pura tak tahu, Draco mencicipi popcorn karamel yang disodorkan Luna. Rasanya luar biasa.

*

Amelie, adalah pribadi terunik dan terabsurd yang pernah Draco lihat, dan petualangannya amat menghibur. Ia melirik Luna, dan terpesona saat melihat kilau di wajah gadis itu kala ia tertawa.

Tangan mereka begitu dekat. Hanya terpisah beberapa milimeter. Draco menggerakkan tangannya, namun sebelum ia dapat menyentuh Luna, sebentuk tangan kasar tak berestetika mencengkeram pergelangannya.

Harry -damn!- Potter mengawasinya, mata hijaunya berkilat dalam gelap seperti mata makhluk buas dari hutan terlarang. Draco berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi pegangan si Kacamata Sialan itu tidak juga mengendur. Tak mau ada keributan yang pastinya akan mengganggu aktivitas menonton, Draco terpaksa mengalah dan membiarkan tangannya disandera. Benar-benar laknat! Apa daya, ia cuma bisa merepet dalam hati.

*

Selesai nonton, Draco dan Luna akhirnya benar-benar jalan-jalan ke taman kota. Meski Geng Pengganggu Kenikmatan masih kukuh mengekori mereka, setidaknya kepahitan Draco berkurang karena Luna menggandengnya. Ha! Penuh kemenangan Draco melirik rombongan Harry yang memantaunya dengan mata terpicing.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih, Draco," kata Luna riang.

"Justru aku yang harusnya berterima kasih," Draco menengadah ke langit, malu-malu. Bulan di balik mega bersinar cemerlang. Bulan di sampingnya pun tak kalah gemilang.

"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa jalan lagi?" kata-kata Luna membuat hati Draco berdebar penuh harap. Gadis itu menangkap sehelai daun yang gugur dan mentransfigurasinya menjadi kuncup mawar putih. Ia sematkan bunga itu ke saku dada jas Draco. Si Pemuda pun merona.

"Sekalian ajak Harry dan yang lain juga," lanjut Luna mengejutkan, mengedikkan kepala ke arah di mana Chaperone-Chaperone usilnya bersembunyi.

"Kau ... tahu?" Draco terhenyak. Luna tertawa.

"Oh please, Draco. It's so obvious! Terkecuali mereka menggunakan ramuan polyjuice, mungkin akan sulit mengenali mereka!"

"Kau ... tak keberatan?"

Mata Luna berkilat-kilat jenaka. "Lihat penampilan mereka! Kapan lagi kita bisa melihat atraksi semacam itu?"

Draco tergelak. Luna benar. Penyamaran Harry dan kawan-kawan benar-benar menggelikan dan konyol dan oh so obvious!

Tapi aura membunuhnya asli. Draco seketika berhenti tertawa.

Luna menggamit kedua tangannya. "Aku hanya merasa aku sangat beruntung. Banyak orang yang mencari, namun tak menemukan, sementara aku, dikelilingi begitu banyak orang yang peduli. Bagiku, inilah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidup." Senyumannya merekah. "Dance with me?"

"Chaperone-mu akan membantaiku besok," keluh Draco. Pun demikian ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Luna.

Luna mengedip jahil. "Akan kukirim papan bunga besar untukmu nanti."

Di bawah terang bulan, dalam pantauan Chaperone, Draco dan Luna menarikan waltz pertama mereka.


End file.
